This is a snowball?
by Vampire-Kameko
Summary: InuYasha gets Kagome pissed off again and she leaves for her time. What happens when he goes to apoligize to her? Childhood memories, Sits, Doggy Ears...all of this over snow? xD InuKagz My first submitted...R  R! T for language. :D Cute oneshot!


Hi!

This is StarKisser993! My friends just call me Star!

This story is going to be my first one posted. That doesn't mean it's my first one written. Actually I am in the middle of.1..2...3...4...5 stories...I think. Well this is the first story that I actually finished and I'm posting it! I hope you like it! It was a lot better when I first wrote it so this is a little random. Hope you like it!

P.S. I do not own InuYasha or any of it's characters. (I wish) Have fun!

R+R

**

* * *

**

"INUYASHA! SIT!"

'Wham!'

"What the hell?! I just asked why this 'snow' is so damn important to you!"

Kagome just screamed in frustration while stomping off into the forest.

Kagome:"You bould atleast try to be nice like a normal human being!"

InuYasha:"Well take a good look! Cuz' I'm no human being. I'm a hanyou, and soon I will be a full youkai!"

Kagome:"I guess you don't need me. You could just have Kikyo help you. She can detact the jewel shards and defend herself. That would be a load off of your sholders. I hope you two are happy together."

InuYasha froze in his tracks.

InuYasha:"What the hell?" runs up closer to her "You are not leaving! You just got here and we haven't gotten any jewel shards!"

Kagome:"That's another reason I'm leaving! You only see me as the jewel detector!"

InuYasha:"What the hell do you want me to see you as? My mate?! Feh."

Kagome blushed and hung her head sadly.

Kagome:sniff "At the very least..." sniff "...your friend."

InuYasha put his hands on her arms and turned her around. She had tears in her eyes.

InuYasha:"Kagome..." worried

She cut him off and pilled herself out of his grip.

Kagome:"I have to go." runs off

She got to the Bone Eater's well and noticed the silver-haired hanyou still following.

Kagome:sigh "Why?"

InuYasha:"Why what?"

Kagome:"Why do you still follow me?"

InuYasha:"Because I don't want you to leave."

Kagome:"Why? So I can be the 'wench' you like to disrespect and walk all over?"

InuYasha:"That's not-"

Kagome:"I don't want to hear it! I'm going home and that's that! Here, take the jewel shards. I don't have any use for them. I was just collecting them to have a reason to stay with you..."

InuYasha looked at her in shock as she threw the little bottle that contained the shards at him. He caught it while continuing to stare at her as she got ready to jump into the well.

InuYasha:"Please. Don't go."

She looked at him sadly...

Kagome:"Goodbye, InuYasha."

...and jumped into the well.

* * *

Kaede's hut

Miroku:"All this over snow..."

Sango:"You insensitive ass! You can't just learn to respect her, can you InuYasha?"

InuYasha:mumbles "I didn't mean to."

"Go to her."

They turned to see Kaede in the doorway. Shippo jumped up excitedly

Shippo:"Yeah! Go and get her! I miss her already."

InuYasha:"Feh."

He stood up and left the tiny hut.

* * *

Well house

"Geez, stupid wench. I have to go through the trouble of getting you."

InuYasha stood at the top of the well and sniffed the air.

InuYasha:"Matte. Tears?" sniffs again "Kagome is crying?"

He jumped into the sakura tree next to Kagome's window. He looked in to see her laying on her bed with her back towards him.

InuYasha:sniff "Those aren't fresh tears. She must be sleeping."

Sure enough, when he checked, she was mumbling in her sleep. He knelt down next to her and she turned over.

Kagome:giggles "Your ears are so soft and fluffy, InuYasha."

Her hands suddenly shot out and grasped his ears tightly. She then She then started to rub on them lightly causing InuYasha to purr deep in his throat. (Sorry. I thought it would be cute to have him purr.)

Kagome's eyes shot open. She screamed and fell to the floor in a tangle of sheets.

Kagome:"InuYasha?!"

InuYasha:"Gomen, gomen nasai. Please don't 'sit' me."

Kagome:mumbles "You purr?"

InuYasha:"Huh?"

Pulling herself out of the sheets, she repeated her question.

Kagome:"You purr?"

InuYasha:blush "Um...I guess I do. No one has ever rubbed my ears like that so I wouldn't know."

Kagome:"Not exactly..." she mumbled sheepishly

InuYasha:"Is there something I should know?" he inquired

Kagome:"Ya know when you were to that tree with Kikyo's arrow...?"

She internally flinched at the name. InuYasha nodded uneasily.

Kagome:"...When I first saw your ears I just had this urge to touch them...so I did. Of course you didn't respond because of the spell."

InuYasha:"..."

Kagome:"But they are just so adorable!"

InuYashasmirks "Come on, admit it. You think I'm hot."

Kagome blushed a bright red and hid her face in the sheets. He could hear her sigh. She pulled her head up and frowned at him.

Kagome:"Why are you here?"

InuYasha:frowns "I wanted to talk to you."

Kagome:"And why would that be? You came to tell me goodbye so you can live happily ever after with the clay pot? Or to close the well? Don't worry about that, I don't plan on coming back anytime soon. It seems you don't want me there anyways..."

The Inu-hanyou was getting frustrated.

Kagome:"...I already gave you the shards, what more could you want?"

InuYasha:"This."

He leaned forward and kissed her. Kagome just sat there for a moment before regaining her senses and pushing him away.

InuYasha braced himself for the 'sit' that was sure to come.

"No."

InuYasha:"Huh?"

Kagome:"No. You promised Kikyo to go to hell with her."

InuYasha:" I also promised to stay with you. I can't do both so I had to choose."

Kagome:frowns "So you really did choose Kikyo..." thinking "I won't be able to live without him...what will I do? I love hi-"

InuYasha:"No."

Kagome:"What?"

InuYasha:"Are you deaf, wench?"

Kagome's eye twitched.

Kagome:"Hey InuYasha. Why don't you come outside for a second? I want to show you something."

InuYasha:"It had better be important."

Kagome:smirks "Oh, it is."

* * *

Outside

InuYasha:"What's so important wench?"

Kagome:twitch "I would like you to meet my good friend cement."

InuYasha: "Cement? Who the hell would name their kid Ceme- Fuck."

Kagome:"Sit."

'Wham!'

Kagome:"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT BOY!"

'Crunch! Crunch! Crunch! Crunch! Crunch! Crunch! Crunch! Crunch! Crunch! Crunch!'

InuYasha:"What the fuck was that for wench?!" growls

Kagome:"Don't you dare growl at me! I asked a simple question and you go and insult me!"

InuYasha:"Feh. It's your fault for asking me to repeat myself. I hate having to say things twice."

Kagome:sigh "I know, I know. Can't you make an exception just this once and tell me what you said?"

InuYasha:"Fine. I said 'no'."

Kagome:"Um..."

InuYasha:"What?"

Kagome:blush "I can't remember the original question."

InuYasha's eye twitched irratably as he stood up.

InuYasha:"It wasn't much of a question. More like you were telling me I was with Kikyo. So I answered, 'No.'."

Kagome:"You're staying...with me?" smiles hopefully

InuYasha turned his nose up.

InuYasha:"Of course..."

Kagome's smile grew wider.

InuYasha:"...somebody has to watch you. Who knows when that mangy wolf or that kid 'Hobo' will come along and try to take you from--" blushes

Kagome:"Oh InuYasha!"

She threw herself into his arms.

InuYasha:"Kagome?"

Kagome:"Thank you so much for staying with me. You don't know how much that means to me." she mumbled into his shoulder

InuYasha wrapped his arms around her pulling her close and nuzzling his nose into her neck.

InuYasha:"I want to show you something. Will you come with me?"

Kagome:"I'd go anywhere with you."

InuYasha:grins "You'll love it."

Kagomethinking "I just want you to love me." (I know, cheesy right?) blushes "Eep!"

InuYasha had scooped her up bridal-style and started running towards the Bone-Eater's well. When he got there he gave Kagome a quick glance before jumping in.

When they reached the other side they saw Miroku and Shippo leaning up against a tree sleeping. Next to them Sango was curled up in Kirara's soft fur snoring softly. Kirara mewed happily at them and rested her head in her paws.

InuYasha nodded at the cat demon and took off again with the surprised miko in his arms.

InuYasha:"Close your eyes." he said while jumping from one branch to another

Kagome:"Okay?"

She closed her eyes obediantly and a few moments later felt herself being set down on something soft.

InuYasha:"You can open them."

Kagome:opens eyes "It's so beautiful."

She was sitting under a sakura tree in full bloom. It was rooted in the middle of a feild. She looked up into the sky and saw a full moon and millions of stars.

InuYasha:"Yeah..."

Kagome:"How did you find it?"

InuYasha:sad smile "My mother and I used to come here after being chased out of different villages. She told me to share it with someone special."

Kagome:"I'm so sorry InuYasha. I shouldn't have asked." frowns

InuYasha:"It's alright. You didn't know. Besides, it was nice telling you. It makes me feel calm."

Kagome:"InuYasha..."

InuYasha sat next to her against the tree trunk and closed his eyes.

InuYasha:"Actually..." blush "...I feel calm whenever I'm around you. Whenever we would have a fight and you would go back to your time I would either mope around or sit by the well waiting for you."

Kagome smiled and leaned into his shoulder.

Kagome:"Thank you."

InuYasha:"For what?"

Kagome:"For staying with me."

She started shivering. Little white flakes floated down around them while InuYasha took off his haori and put it around Kagome's shoulders. She looked up to see clouds surrounding the moon.

Kagome:"It's snowing!"

InuYasha:"I guess it is pretty. That must be why it's so important to you."

Kagome:"Snow is beautiful, yes. But that's not the only reason I like it. It's fun, soft, and romantic!" sigh

InuYasha:"Kagome. I um...wanted to tell you something."

She turned to smile up at him.

Kagome:"Yes? What is it?"

InuYasha:blushes "Iloveyou."

Kagome:"Huh? I didn't catch that."

He blushed a brighter red.

InuYasha:"I love you."

Her eyes widened in disbelief as she stared at his now rejected-looking facial expression.

InuYasha:"I'm such an idiot. No one would ever love a half-breed like me..." he continued rambling sadly

Kagome:"InuYasha..."

InuYasha:"Huh?"

She cupped his face in her hands and looked at him with a sadly amused expression gracing her features.(I don't know if there is a sad amused expression...oh well :)

Kagome:"...shut up, will ya?"

Kagome leaned forward a couple of inches and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. She pulled back to see InuYasha with a goofy grin pasted to his face.

Kagome:"I've told you before. I love you as a half-demon, InuYasha."

He looked at her questioningly, obviously still a little dazed from the kiss.

Kagome:"Ya know, I hate having to repeat myself." giggles

InuYasha:grins "Can't you make an exception?"

Kagome:"Okay. I love you as a half-demon, InuYasha."

InuYasha:"Can you say it again?"

Kagome:"I love you, InuYasha."

InuYasha:"Again?"

Kagome:glares at him "I love you, dummy."

He embraced her tightly and nuzzled his nose into her neck, taking in her wonderful scent of strawberries and cream. (My favorite scent!) Meanwhile she was sneakily scooping up a ball of snow.

Kagome:"Hey InuYasha?"

The hanyou pulled back to look into her mischevious eyes.

InuYasha:"Yes?" smiles competely oblivious

Kagome:"I hate repeating myself."

'Blap!'

InuYasha:"What the fuck?!"

Kagome:"That is called a snowball." giggles

InuYasha:smirks "This," packs some snow into a ball "is a snow ball?"

Kagome: nods "Yes---InuYasha don't you dare!"

He started advancing on her until she backed into the tree. She looked straight at him and ran to her left towards the forest.

Kagome ran as fast as her legs could take her with the hanyou hot on her heels...

Kagome:"Oops..."

...and fell to the ground.

She turned over to see InuYasha looming above her with a evil grin adorning his face.

She started whimpering from the cold snow.

InuYasha looked from the snowball back to the girl infront of him. He finally looked at her shivering form below him and threw the cold ball of ice over his shoulder with a shrug. He then stuck out his hand and helped her up, ignoring the shocked look he was receiving.

Kagome:"InuYasha? I thought you were going to hit me with a--"

He leaned forward and kissed her slightly blue lips with a little bit of force to shut her up. He leaned back again to see her smiling at him softly.

Kagome:"...snowball."

She grinned and smashed a snowball in his face.

He just sat there blinking.

Kagome:"Gotcha." runs off "Catch me if you can!"

And the chase was on!

**THE END**

* * *

Wasn't that a cute little story? Kinda random...but cute. Atleast that's what my friends said.

I hope you liked it!

Review Please!

I take suggestions for future stories! Mainly humor/romance. Those are my favorites.

I write Sailor Moon, InuYasha, and Fruits Basket fanfics.

Thanks alot for reading!

I like suggestions on how to improve too! Thx.


End file.
